1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to metal detectors for use in tracking buried or submerged cables and pipelines for example.
2. Description of the prior art
Tracking of underwater pipelines is known. In particular, it has been proposed to generate a magnetic field which couples with the pipeline and to use a detector coil for detecting the magnetic field produced by eddy currents induced in the pipeline by the generated magnetic field. The disadvantage of this system is that it is not sufficiently sensitive to enable an optimum tracking path to be followed. It is an object of the invention to provide an improved detector. It is a further object of the invention to provide a detector which overcomes the disadvantage of the previously proposed detector.